La rentrée d'Albus Severus Potter
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: OS - La journée du 1er Septembre 2017, et l'entrée d'Albus Potter à Poudlard.


La rentrée d'Albus Severus Potter

Albus lança un dernier coup d'œil au quai où il vit son père lui faire un signe de la main avant de se détourner et de partir à la recherche d'un compartiment. Il vit que sa cousine ne l'avait pas attendue et était déjà partie. Il haussa les épaules et avança, traînant sa malle et la cage de son furet dans le train. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta devant un compartiment où se trouvait un garçon blond.

- Je peux m'installer là ? demanda-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il n'y a plus de place nulle part.

Le blond le fixa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

- Je m'appelle Albus. Albus Potter.. dit le brun en tendant une main vers le blond.

- Scorpius Malfoy.. se présenta le blond en lui serrant la main.

- Oh, c'est toi.. dit Albus en s'installant. Mon Oncle Ron a demandé à ma cousine de te battre dans tous les cours. Je crois que ton père et lui ne s'entendaient pas très bien, à Poudlard.

- Je suis au courant.. dit Scorpius. Il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec ton père non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Pas grave.. dit Al' en haussant les épaules. Sinon, tu joues au Quidditch ?

- Ouais, je suis Poursuiveur, et toi ?

- Attrapeur.. répondit le jeune Potter

- Mon père était Attrapeur à Poudlard.. dit Scorpius.

- Le mien aussi.. ajouta Albus. C'est pour ça que je ne vais surement pas me présenter au sélection l'année prochaine. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde me compare à mon père.

- Je comprends.. dit Scorpius en hochant la tête. C'est pareil pour moi. Et sinon, tu voudrais être dans quelle Maison ?

- Je ne sais pas.. dit Albus. Mes parents étaient à Gryffondor, et mon frère aussi. D'ailleurs, il me taquine depuis hier comme quoi j'irais à Serpentard. Ca me stressait un peu, je dois dire, mais mon père m'a rassuré en me disant que le Choixpeau lui avait proposé Serpentard. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais en fin de compte, être un Serpentard ne me dérangerait pas.

- Toute ma famille était à Serpentard.. expliqua Scorpius. Alors je ne sais pas ce que dirait mon père si je n'y allais pas. Mais c'est étrange d'imaginer que le célèbre Harry Potter aurait pu être à Serpentard.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Albus en fronçant les sourcils

- En sachant que Serpentard était la Maison de Voldemort à Poudlard, ce serait étonnant, tu ne crois pas ? lui fit Scorpius

Mais Albus fronçait toujours les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

- Tom père ne t'as rien dit ? comprit soudainement l'Héritier Malfoy

- Dis quoi ? demanda Albus, de plus en plus confus

- Il ne t'a rien dit sur Voldemort ? demanda une nouvelle fois Scorpius

- C'était un Mage Noir qui a terrorisé le Monde Magique il y a une vingtaine d'années.. dit Al'

- Tu ne sais vraiment rien ? répéta Scorpius, abasourdi

- Mais de quoi tu parles, par Merlin ! finit par s'énerver Albus

- C'est ton père qui a vaincu Voldemort ! s'exclama le blond

- Quoi ? fit Al' d'une voix blanche

- Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire, tu comprendras mieux.. lui dit calmement Scorpius

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, Albus apprit que ses grands-parents paternels avait été tué par Voldemort, qu'il avait essayé de tuer son père, alors âgé d'un an, mais qu'il avait survécu au Sortilège de Mort, se faisant appeler le Survivant. Le Mage Noir avait retrouvé son corps à la fin de la Quatrième Année de leurs pères, et avait à nouveau fait régner la terreur dans la Communauté Magique, et que son père avait définitivement vaincu Voldemort quand il avait dix-sept ans, pendant la Bataille de Poudlard.

- Mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? demanda Al' dans un souffle, choqué par ce que Scorpius venait de lui apprendre

- Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas que cela pèse sur vous.. dit le blond. D'après mon père, ton père a dû endosser sa célébrité depuis son entrée dans le Monde Magique. Peut-être qu'il voulait vous évité ça.

Albus acquiesça. C'était bien le genre de son père, ça.

- Mais comment ça se fait que tu saches tout ça ? demanda Albus au blond

- Mon père m'a tout raconté avant mon entrée à Poudlard pour ne pas que je sois surpris si certaine personne m'insultait à cause de mon nom.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

- Mon grand-père et mon père était Mangemorts.. révéla Scorpius. Mon père m'a dit qu'il le regrettait, mais qu'on ne pouvait pas changer le Passé. Alors je dois m'attendre à être appelé 'fils de Mangemort' ou autre..

Comme pour lui donner raison, le compartiment s'ouvrit sur quatre Gryffondor. Il devait être un Cinquième ou Sixième Année.

- Alors c'est vrai ? fit l'un d'eux d'une voix railleuse. Le fils Malfoy entre à Poudlard ! Ça te fait quoi de savoir que ton père était un Mangemort ?

- Et vous, ça vous fait quoi d'être des imbéciles ? répliqua Albus avant que Scorpius n'ai pu le faire

Les Gryffondor se tournèrent vers lui, surpris d'être interrompu.

- Le fils de Mangemort s'est fait un ami ? se moqua un autre. Qui es-tu toi, pour oser traîner avec ce genre de personne ?

- Albus Potter.. répondit le brun

Les quatre élèves perdirent instantanément leur sourire.

- Potter ? répéta le troisième

- Exactement.. approuva Al' avec force. Alors maintenant, si vous pouviez sortir et laisser mon _ami_ tranquille, ce serait génial.

Il se leva et les poussa hors du compartiment, claquant la porte derrière eux.

- Merlin, quels imbéciles ses Gryffondor !

Scorpius le dévisageait silencieusement, gardant le silence.

- Quoi ? lui demanda Al'

- Ami ? répéta Scorpuis

- Ami.. assura Al' avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, appelle moi Al'. C'est mon surnom.

Scorpius sourit en retour et ils recommencèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'un préfet vienne les informer qu'il devait mettre leur robe. Dès que le train s'arrêta, ils descendirent.

- Les Premières Années, par ici ! appela Hagrid. Par ici les Premières Années !

Al' prit le bras de Scorpius et l'emmena vers le demi géant, qui lui fit un sourire de loin.

- Quatre par barque, et que ça saute ! fit le Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dès qu'ils arrivèrent vers la rive du lac.

Al' et Scorpius prirent une barque, où ils furent rejoint par Rose Weasley, qui tenait une autre fille par le bras.

- Tient, je te trouve enfin Al' ! s'exclama Rose. Je vous présente, Laura Finnigan, je l'ai rencontré dans le train.

- Scropius Malfoy.. se présenta le blond

- Oh, c'est toi.. dit Rose. Mon père m'a dit de te battre dans toutes les matières.

- Je sais.. fit Scorpius avec un sourire. Al' me l'a déjà dit.

La conversation continua le temps de la traverser.

- Au prochain tournant, vous verrez Poudlard ! annonça Hagrid

Un grand 'WAAAOUUUH' retentit dès que le château fut dans leur champ de vision.

- Poudlard.. murmura Al' avec excitation

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la Grande Porte, sur laquelle Hagrid toqua trois frois. Le Professeur Londubat apparut.

- Merci Hagrid, je vais m'occuper d'eux, maintenant.. fit le Professeur de Botanique

- Aucun problème, Neville.. dit Hagrid en entrant dans une petite pièce.

Neville les fixa quelques secondes avant de les amener dans cette même pièce.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard.. leur fit Neville. Dans quelques minutes se tiendra la cérémonie de la Répartition. Chacun de vous sera répartit dans une des Quatre Maisons : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Chacune de ses Maisons possède sa propre noblesse et a engendré de grands sorciers. Votre Maison sera comme une seconde famille. Si vous enfreignez le règlement, votre Maison perdre des points au contraire, si vous respectez correctement les règles, votre Maison gagnera des points. La Maison ayant le plus de point à la fin de l'année se verra attribuer la Coupe de Quatre Maisons. Vous avez des questions ?

Personne ne posa de questions, ce qui fit sourire le Professeur de Botanique.

- Restez là le temps que je vienne vous chercher, je vais vérifier que tout est prêt..

Puis il sortit par une porte du fond.

- J'ai hâte d'y être.. fit Rose

- Et moi dont.. firent Al et Scorpius d'une même voix.

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, entraînant les filles dans leur hilarité. Puis le Professeur Londubat revint et les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle. Sur l'estrade se trouvait un vieux chapeau tout miteux. Mais Al savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur le Choixpeau, qui se fendit d'une sorte de bouche et se mit à chanter

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à c'que l'on voit _

_Installez-moi sur votre tête_

_Et j'vous direz ce qui j'y vois._

_Si à Serdaigle vous allez_

_Les érudits, vous rejoignez _

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les hardis et les plus fort _

_Si à Serpentard, vous êtes destiné_

_Ruse et ambition, vous possédez _

_Si votre loyauté est certaine_

_Poufsouffle vous accueillera sans peine._

- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez pour mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête.. dit Neville dès la fin de la chanson. C'est lui qui vous répartira dans les différentes Maisons.

Puis il débuta son appel, jusqu'à :

- Finnigan, Laura !

La blonde sortit de la foule et s'assit sur le tabouret, plaçant le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- GRYFFONDOR !

La table des Rouges et Or explosa en applaudissement tandis que Laura se dirigeait vers sa nouvelle table en faisant un petit signe de la main à Rose.

La Répartition se poursuivit, puis :

- Malfoy, Scorpius !

Scorpius sortit du rang après une bourrade d'Al' dans le dos et coiffa le Choixpeau. Le couvre-chef sembla réfléchir puis sa bouche s'ouvrit.

- SERPENTARD !

Le blond fit un soupir de soulagement avant de se diriger vers sa nouvelle table, adressant un regard à son nouvel ami.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Albus.

En montant sur l'estrade, il sentit un regard sur lui, et leva les yeux sur la table des Professeurs, où le Professeur Rogue le fixait avec intensité. Il détourna les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret, mettant le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- _Humm, un choix difficile, très difficile.._ fit une voix dans sa tête. _Je vois que tu as envie de faire tes preuves, de te détacher de l'image de fils de Harry Potter pour exister et te faire une place dans notre communauté. Tu es extrêmement intelligent, Serdaigle pourrait te convenir.._

- Non ! contredit Al en pensée. Je veux être avec Scorpius !

- _Serpentard, donc ?_ questionna le Choixpeau. _Il est vrai que cette Maison te conviendrait, comme elle aurait convenue à ton père, tu as beaucoup d'ambition, et un soupçon de ruse que tu pourras développer._

Albus sourit tandis que la bouche de Choixpeau s'ouvrait.

- SERPENTARD !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Scorpius, à côté duquel il s'assit en lui souriant. Sourire que Scorpius lui retourna.

- Alors, tu peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? se moqua gentiment le blond

Al' lui donna un coup de coude en souriant.

- Bien joué Al' ! cria son frère James de la table des Rouges et Or

Albus lui sourit avant de se détourner vers la table des Professeurs. Rogue le fixait encore une fois. Il lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête avec de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur la Répartition.

- Weasley, Rose ! appela Neville

- GRYFFONDOR ! fit le couvre-chef

La rousse adressa un signe de tête à son cousin avant de rejoindre Laura. Al' regretta un instant de ne pas se trouver avec elle avant de jeter un œil à Scorpius qui souriait en regardant le reste de la Répartition.

Non finalement, il ne regrettait pas son choix.


End file.
